Pokecube Generations Improvement suggestions
Hello there, im a pokecube user, and i have to tell i really like this mod :D Finally a mod that adds my favourite pokemon in minecraft!!! In this page i want to make some suggestions in improving pokecube! Im clairyfying my position: Im not telling you how to do your work, im just making some suggestions to make pokecube even better than it is. Also, when i say pokecube, im refering to both pokecube, pokecube generations and pokecube lineage Suggestions/Advices 1)One of the most prior issues is about pokemon spawning. I have noticed this problem while playing on a map. I know that modding is very difficult, but i suggest you should improve pokemon spawning. I mean, pokecube is the best pokemon mod in my opinion, due to the huge variety of pokemon. But the problem is, that most of the pokemon dont spawn, or have a 3% or less spawn rate, and the spawning is mostly: 90% rattata, slowpoke, beedrill, kakuna, weedle, caterpie, metapod, butterfree, yanma, carvanha, onix, magikarp and of course geodude, and 10% pokemon that are spawned in a specific biome (water - corphish/feebas, desert-pikachu/gligar, extremehills- swablu/skarmory) etc, and the worst part is that a specific kind of pokemon spawns only once while playing, and aalways spawns in a pack of 10 (for example, i only found bagon once in the game, in a tunnel, i found turtwigs only once, eevees only once and actually found them in the plains(not in the desert), etc) So, i just suggest you should fix pokemon spawning. 2)I think you should add TMs, as well as more moves. The truth is, my highest level pokemon so far is lvl33 so im not totaly sure if im right, but i have noticed a lack in moves, especially status moves. Pokecube's advantage in the moves topic is mostly the moves' animation. Instead of all the other pokemon mods, pokecube has the feature of move's animation, but as i said before, in the next update you could add some more moves. And now about a kinda more important issue: TMs. I insist you should add TMs, especially for map-making. Also, when spawning a pokemon by the Custom NPCs mob spawning shovel, they spawn at level 1, but some pokemon,(also the egg pokemon) can lean only some sorts of status moves before they learn any attacks, so some pokemon like ho-oh and lugia turn completely useless (coz their 1st move is whirlwind), also this topic also interacts with the next topic, which has to do with the absence of rare candies etc. So i really insist you should add TMs. 3)As i mentioned before, except from TMs you should add custom items, like rare candies, more pokeballs, etc. Here's another pokecube's advantage, potions and healing items arent actually needed, because the vanilla items(like potion of instant health and potion of regenaration do the excactly same thing), but rare candies are essentials, and due to the huge variety of pokemon, more custom pokeballs(pokecubes) are needed. 4)A Very important feature for map making is a mob spawner. As i mentioned before, i know that modding and programming is a very difficult job, but adding mob spawners is one of the most important things in this mod. 5)Another very important trait for map making is adding npc trainers. This one would really attract tons of people in playing pokecube, because it would make map playing, and map making a really, really interesting process. 6)You should also add some custom items like razr claw, razor fang, mossy rock, etc as well as the trading feature, so that some pokemon can be able to evolve (gligar, sneasel, etc) 7)I dont know if it is a bug or something, but if not, there are many pokemon who should be resized. And become bigger (froslass, azumaril, kyogre)etc 8)And the last thing, is advertising pokecube, mostly by making an introducing video in English, (The problem is my mic is broken, so i cant make exactly what we would need, nevertheless, ill try making some videos in Englsih, to show even more people how cool pokecube is. In conclusion, i hope you maybe could add some of my ideas in the next updates, I admire your work, and ill try to help, anyways Good luck in your mod :D feel free to leave a comment! SoaringHawk (talk) 17:24, August 12, 2013 (UTC)